


Passion and Pleasure

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [5]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick gets one step closer to finding the Elementals home planet when his assassins deliver him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria%20) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #11 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

He licked his lips and relaxed further back into the throne. To the audience Riddick looked like a very large and dangerous feral cat enjoying the sun but who could pounce at any moment. Most of the hellhounds lounged at Riddick's feet looking just as relaxed and just as dangerous as their eyes tracked the same movements as their master. 

But Riddick was enjoying his favorite pastime, watching Vaako. It didn't matter if his Consort was sitting at a computer terminal, sitting astride him, sparring with his troops, lying under him, or fighting off a challenger, Riddick loved watching him. It made his entire being hum with pleasure. Riddick would almost call it heaven if he believed in that.

Right now Vaako was fighting Commander Crit from the Reprisal who insisted that he would make a better First Among Commanders--a title Vaako had not given up when he took on the position of Consort. Should Vaako decide to give up the title then it would only go to one certain individual, but that person wasn't ready yet. 

Continuing to watch the fight Riddick knew he or Vaako could have easily dispatched the Commander but Vaako had wanted to dance and Riddick truly enjoyed indulging Vaako when his partner wanted to play with sharp objects instead of just shooting the person with his pulse gun. It was always a satisfying experience for them both. And it frightened the masses who were in the audience, and that made it even better.

He watched as Vaako swung his new bladed quarterstaff at his opponent just slicing through the armor on his opponent’s thigh. He could feel Vaako's delight at the new blade as he brought it down and around for another strike. Crit's two second-in-commands tried to grab Vaako from behind but Vaako swung the blade around and plunged it into the man's chest. The blade entered and left as if it was a warm knife cutting butter. The woman, however, began to scream and those around her backed away as her body started to burn as Vaako used his gifts from the Threshold. That never got old either. It looked like the Reprisal was going to need several new officers.

Riddick saw Vaako grin before he sped up his attack on Crit. Pushing the soon to be dead commander closer to the center of the room, closer to the throne.

"Are you bored, my love?" Vaako asked as he moved past the throne.

Riddick chuckled. "Absolutely not, but your opponent is boring what with his lapsed skills from sitting behind a desk, and you are only playing with him."

"I wanted to test the new blade," Vaako responded with a sigh and then with a final swing of the quarterstaff Crit's head rolled from his shoulders. The hellhounds bound from their positions and started circling the bodies before rushing in. The hounds always enjoyed their own bite of flesh and blood during these little dances.

Vaako stroked the staff ever so lightly before handing it off to their personal weapon-smith and one of a handful of people who Riddick knew were theirs. Vaako had been right and Toran and Shana had been excellent. Though he'd had to be careful on his orders to Shana as he really did want the Elementals alive and still with the ability to talk when she brought them aboard--walking and with all their limbs was not necessity.

"Nice craftsmanship," Vaako told Toran, taking the last few steps so he could sit on the arm of the throne. "We will work on another, Toran."

"As you wish, my Lord," Toran answered while wiping the blood from the blade before twisting the weapon up and about making the blade disappear from sight.

There was a brief commotion at the back of the throne room, and the sound indicated that someone had not made it out completely unscathed. A woman with short red hair was easily moving through the crowd and stepping up next to Toran. "My Lords," she said with a slight bow that from anyone else would have been considered rude. She handed over a datapad to Vaako before stepping back to stand next to the weapons-smith. 

"Is it on board?" Vaako asked, handing the datapad to Riddick.

Riddick didn't need the datapad. Vaako's delight running through the bond was enough to tell him what his little assassin had brought them. An Elemental; and an Earth one at that.

"Alive, Shana?" Riddick asked with a grin that made most of the room cringe back from the throne.

"For now, my Lord. He didn't want to come willingly after he told me what he was doing on the Barna III."

Riddick probed her mind and then nodded. "Excellent," he said.

~~~***~~~

Riddick walked through the detention block looking at his growing collection kept in reinforced cages, the glass screens gave it the feeling of a zoo. He paused to tap on the glass and chuckled with delight as the man inside flinched under his huddle of blankets. He touched the control panel and the glass became two-way and then man wedged himself further into the corner where the small cot rested. Riddick grinned at the cowering man.

Elementals were cowards. This Air Elemental had been easy to break months back and now would do anything Riddick asked just to stay alive. Riddick changed the environmental settings until the man started to visibly shake. It didn't take long before the man wobbled to the center of the cage and dropped to his knees and all but kissed the floor. Riddick adjusted the controls. "Tell me, Mero, what do Earth Elementals fear."

The man didn't look up while he stuttered out his answer, "Water and cold temperatures, my Lord."

"Good boy," Riddick answered, resetting the cell and giving his pet a reward. Positive reinforcement, Vaako called it. Riddick honestly didn't care as long as Mero was useful he could live. When he stopped being useful then the screaming would begin and he rather liked the screaming.

"You heard him," Riddick said, not looking behind him. "Set it up."

"As you wish, my Lord," Shana replied.

"Has it seen the hounds?"

"No, my Lord."

"Let's keep it that way for now," he said after a moment of thought. There were four hounds sitting in the corridor. They were all his but two of them liked the assassins--Girra and Inana--and followed them around. Vaako had told him to let the hounds pick. The hounds were an extension of the Gateway's power and their powers liked Shana and Toran. And as they had discovered, both he and Vaako could see through the hounds eyes if they needed. It was another way to monitor people and things.

"Yes, my Lord," came the instant response from his set of assassins.

"And Shana, make the first couple of hours hurt. I want to offer our newest guest the relief it will so desire by that time."

Shana grinned. "As you wish, my Lord."

~~~***~~~

The door to the Lord Marshal's chambers had barely closed before he was being pushed into the wall and Vaako's lips were on his and the fight for dominance began. Riddick didn't care about winning this fight as he bit at Vaako's neck, leaving a new mark over the one that had almost faded.

"Relief?" Vaako asked, pulling away to shed his clothes. "Do you think the Elemental will believe that?"

"I think that we'll look like salvation once Shana and Toran are done," Riddick answered, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. "Or perhaps they will look like the relief," he added, pushing Vaako onto the bed. "Doesn't matter to me."

He crawled up his lover's body, biting and sucking his way up the pale skin. Leaving new marks as he went. One at the inner thigh, another on the right hip, two around the left nipple. Vaako's left leg wrapped around his right one keeping him in place as he sucked at Vaako's neck. As the suction increased so did the grasp Vaako's hands had on his waist. Hard enough that Riddick knew he would have his own marks when they separated. He didn't care though, he just wanted more. The Gateway's powers allowed them to feed off each other's pleasure like an endless loop.

Riddick pulled away and Vaako rolled over knowing what Riddick wanted. Riddick left teeth marks on Vaako's right butt cheek and handprints on Vaako's waist. Their union was fast and hard but left them both humming with power even as they relaxed.

~~~***~~~

Riddick walked back into the detention block with the notion of going directly to his new acquisition but stopped first to visit Mero. He tapped on the glass again and watched as Mero shivered but didn't flinch as he dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Very good, Mero," Riddick said. "Now tell me about Fire Elementals. Where can I find a couple of those." The first ones Shana had brought in had not lived long enough to answer questions.

Mero didn't look up. "They like oxygen rich, warm planets, Ma...master." 

The use of the title had Riddick grinning while he chuckled softly. He guessed Shana had left the speakers open and Mero had been able to hear the Earth Elemental's screams. His assassin deserved a day off with her mate for that. The answer also told him Fire Elementals didn't like the cold.

"Where did you last hear of one being?" he asked.

"Creda IV and Lidara, Master," Mero answered. "They are not fond of water either."

Riddick reached out with his powers and stroked Mero's face. Mero leaned into the touch. "You've been very good today, Mero," he told the Elemental. "You may float around the cell." Riddick reset the parameters on the cell so that for the next hour Mero could have his reward.

"Thank you, Master,” Mero said, his body becoming breeze-like for the first time in weeks.

"Do not disappoint me, Mero, or the gravity in this room," and Riddick tapped the glass again, "will flatten you."

Riddick didn't wait for an answer before walking off down the corridor to the cell holding the Earth Elemental. Shana stood in front of the glass and watched the Elemental struggle in the icy water that filled its cage. He walked up behind the female assassin and gently placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning down to whisper. "Let me see what you and Toran have been up to?"

Riddick let Shana drop the shields that both assassins could now build around their thoughts. Vaako had taught them so as to keep secrets from any Readers that they might encounter. He could have easily ripped through the shields and both Shana and Toran recognized that truth, but Riddick knew that would never be necessary and loyalty should be rewarded.

He pulled the events of the last few hours from Shana's mind and by extension Toran's. The two had been very busy. The first thing they had gotten the Earth Elemental to give them was his name, Nole. Then the Elemental had clammed up and not spoken. Nole's cell was still a clean slate, meaning he'd earned no rewards. Then he'd been stripped and Shana had used a blade to make small, almost decorative cuts across Nole's naked body.

Nole had fought, screamed and resisted even though no questions had been asked. Then the cuts got deeper and he screamed some more. Nole had said nothing, just cursed and calculated and threatened retribution until Toran had started filling the room with ice cold water while dropping the temperature. The freezing water meant Nole was soon locked in place from the waist down.

Riddick shared the events with Vaako including his time with Mero and Vaako let him know he was on his way to see how the rest of the interrogation went.

"Excellent," he told Shana and Toran who had just joined her. "The two of you can take the next few days. Do whatever it is you do for fun and then I want you to find Vaako his tech and look into Creda IV and Lidara for Fire Elementals, but don't bring them here yet. You can take the hounds with you," he added. "they will tell you if you have the right tech or not."

"As you wish, my Lord." Both assassins acknowledged the order and dismissal and left the detention block.

~~~***~~~

Riddick toyed with the Earth Elemental for several hours before flushing the room of all the water and ice and slowing introducing the foam material that was used in ship crashes to keep everything in place. After all, he needed the Elemental alive for now.

"You will tell me what I want to know, Elemental?"

The Elemental said nothing.

Riddick's grin turned feral. He hadn't yet used the powers the Gateway had given him but now he wanted to hear Nole scream and beg. The first push with the power closed off Nole's throat and nearly stopped his heart. There was no scream but the panic was just as delicious.

He pulled back and Nole finally looked up, looked into Riddick's silver eyes and tried to scream. All that came out was a grasping noise that sounded like _the Furyan_.

Riddick laughed darkly. "You all miscalculated," he said and this time let the Rage out to play. Nole screamed and it was a little like music when the Earth Elemental started to beg. Riddick didn't ask any questions after that just watched Nole beg as the Elemental realized that the dreams the Elementals had of a cosmic reset were never going to happen.

After thirty minutes he simply left the Elemental on the floor of its empty cell with the parting message of, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The fear smelled even better than the panic.

~~~***~~~

It took longer to break an Elemental if he wanted to keep them alive than it did when he just wanted to kill them. The other problem, not all the Elementals knew where their original home planet was. All they knew was where to send messages that would then get routed home. Nole was still not telling all but Riddick was giving it another week, at which point Nole would either be broken or dead. It was too bad that the Gateway's powers couldn't see into an Elemental's mind or this would all be so much easier, just not as much fun.

Mero had said he needed to find an old one, like Aereon or Donin who was a Water Elemental. Riddick had growled at that news, he knew he had killed Aereon too quickly. The bitch had been the cause of it all and now he couldn't even make her pay. Vaako had stopped him from taking it out on Mero.

"He's yours," Vaako had reminded him. "He would tell you how to destroy the universe if he knew. Breaking another that far down would take too long."

Riddick had walked away from Mero's cell without changing any of the settings--the temperatures were normal and the gravity was just lighter than norm. Instead two days later he'd drowned the Fire Elemental he'd had Toran bring in instead of questioning it; and he made sure Nole watched the entire experience.

He stretched out beside his lover, his fingers tracing the handprint on Vaako's waist.

"Patience," Vaako said, letting sleep tinge his voice.

Riddick grunted. "They have your tech," Riddick said, changing the subject. "He should be here tomorrow."

"I know," Vaako answered, leaning in to kiss him. To steal his breath away, and right then all Riddick wanted to do was feel what his lover felt. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with the rest of the universe.

**~end~**


End file.
